


Sweating Through Your Mouth

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay Shiro, Fluff, Implied confession, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro openly thirsts for Keith and is caught. Luckily for him, Keith misunderstands.





	Sweating Through Your Mouth

Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off Keith. Matt had called him out on it before, and ever since, Shiro had been careful not to stare too much, but some days were a lot easier than others. And those “some days” happened to be whenever Keith wasn’t home.

It was a weird set of circumstances. Shiro and Matt were roommates in a four-bedroom residence near their university, who needed two more roomies for the next fiscal year or else the landlord would end the lease with them and take on his initial plans of renovating the house to be a proper home. That meant getting kicked out and not being allowed to come back after renovations were over for two specific reasons; one being that the renovation would surely take over a year or two to complete, and two being that the landlord explicitly said that he would no longer rent his space to “ruffians” such as Shiro and Matt. It was a wrong call on his end; seeing as how Shiro and Matt were too busy drowning in their studies to ruin a perfectly good home with parties and roughhousing, but unfortunately, their previous two roommates were why the landlord wanted them out in the first place. Unless Shiro and Matt found two more _decent_ people, he would kick them to the curb and follow through with his renovation plans. 

And this was why Matt desperately asked his little sister and her friend to room with them. Shiro hadn’t met Keith before he moved in. He didn’t care to learn much about him, as uncharacteristic as that was of him unfortunately, due to the stress from school and the looming threat of potentially being homeless in less than a month from when they were told about it.

But now; now Shiro couldn’t _stop_ wanting to learn more about Keith. He was unbelievably handsome yet pretty as well. His dark blue eyes were almost purple in the dark shadows of his long eyelashes. He had smooth, unblemished skin and the smile of an angel. Although Pidge often called Keith out on having a resting bitch face, Shiro never saw it like that. Keith might seem serious or deep in thought, sure, but never did he appear mean or judgmental. 

“You’re drooling.”

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts, and (painfully) tore his eyes away from Keith, who was minding his business in the living room, legs crossed on the couch and towel draped over his shoulders, catching the falling droplets following his shower. Keith’s hair had grown incredibly long in the few months they lived together, and Shiro wanted so badly to comb his fingers through the soft, thick locks; maybe tug at it a bit and see if Keith would follow his pull towards his hardening c—

“No I’m not,” Shiro said while wiping his mouth, as if to prove that he did indeed _not_ just drool at Keith, or more specifically, his thoughts of Keith. Matt snatched Shiro’s wrist and pointed at the slight shimmer of spit on the back of his hand.

“That’s not drool,” Shiro protested weakly. Wow. It totally was.

“If that’s not drool, what is it?”

“It’s uhh...”

“Are you sweating through your mouth?” Shiro looked up in shock, terrified at who had asked the question. It wasn’t Matt, to Shiro’s utter dismay. His friend removed his hand and stepped aside, snickering to himself as Shiro and Keith locked eyes. Keith was smirking at him from the couch, a thick eyebrow raised in amusement.

“How much did you hear?” Shiro croaked weakly. 

“I’ve heard more in these past few months than I probably should, honestly.”

Shiro felt the blood drain from his face. He turned to his friend, who only shrugged and shook his head at Shiro. There was no saving him now.

“Keith I’m... I’m sorry,” Shiro started. He had no idea how much Keith knew about his feelings. He was certain he had been rather discreet about his growing crush. Although sometimes Shiro heard Pidge tease Keith about if he enjoyed his dates with Shiro the same way Matt teased him about Keith, he thought it was just a Holt thing; tease your friends now so they don’t want to talk to you and leave you alone later. Sure, he and Keith became close almost instantaneously, and _fine,_ Shiro went out of his way to spend time alone with Keith, but he never thought it was _obvious._ They lived together. Sometimes the Holts weren’t home so Shiro and Keith hung out. It was normal. They were roommates. 

But that was the issue. They were roommates. The walls were thin and Matt never filtered his voice. The amount of times Keith probably overheard their private conversations about Shiro’s growing crush and relentless infatuation was probably high.

“C’mere,” Keith said as he patted the cushion beside him.

“Finally,” Matt muttered. Shiro watched in absolute horror as his friend _left him_ to fend for himself. Taking the staircase two steps at a time, Matt was out of sight and living his best life in the comfort of his bedroom while Shiro felt like he was stepping into the lion’s den. 

“Shiro?”

Shiro moved. He stiffly walked towards Keith and plopped down beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro automatically said again. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable.”

“You haven’t,” Keith laughed. “Here.”

Keith handed Shiro the plate of food he was holding. Shiro hadn’t noticed it earlier, too engrossed in staring at Keith’s wet, dark hair to see the takeout he was eating.

“What’s this for?”

“You were eying it Shiro, you don’t have to lie. Take it, I’m full.”

Shiro went slack jaw at the claim. He stared at Keith, and then down at the plate of food. Keith thought Matt was teasing him about wanting Keith’s dinner. Keith took the drooling comment literally, and even made a joke about it, thinking it was about the food. 

“Keith, I can’t take th—”

Keith silenced Shiro with a raised palm. “Eat your dinner, young man.” He was deadpanned and serious as he said it, but Shiro could see his lips twitch upward. 

“Thanks,” Shiro croaked. He guided the fork to his lips and silently basked in the indirect kiss while thanking whichever deity saved him from himself. As much as he wanted Keith to know and reciprocate his feelings, Shiro was well aware that it was far too soon to have his hopes up. He caught a break by having Keith completely misunderstand the situation. 

“No problem,” Keith smiled. “You can buy me dinner on our next date.”

Shiro’s fork fell onto his plate with a loud clatter. He wasn’t sure he would make it until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Blu ♥♥♥  
> I hope you have a very wonderful Christmas!! This fic is tiny but it's one of my faves lol....  
> I love Shiro being stupid and Keith knowing more than he lets on :3  
> (Basically moe shewwo u-u)
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you for being such a wonderful friend and letting me spam your dms with thirst tweets and also cute kitties. You the real mvp.  
> Love you! Happy Holidays~ ♥


End file.
